The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers for posting and retrieving content postings. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to aiding a content follower in selecting a content posting entity to follow.
Computer and smartphone users often post information about a particular subject, which may be themselves, a particular topic, specific issues, or general mental ruminations. Such information is known as a “posting”. A posting may be to a web log (blog), which is a frequently updated entry on a webpage (e.g., on a social networking service), or it may be to a microblog, which is limited in characters and often sent from a smart phone. Users often request that they automatically receive postings from a particular source (i.e., person) from the service that hosts the postings. These users are known as “content followers”.